User talk:DustinNightmare
Can't talk now going somewhere maybe laterDustinNightmare (talk) 22:17, May 9, 2014 (UTC) dustin Welcome Hello, and welcome to the ! Thank you for your edit to the Holly Talon page. If you would like to learn more about anything concerning wikia, take a look at wikia's simple to use . If you are still confused, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Bane7670 (talk) 20:17, February 24, 2014 (UTC) You dont know who i am proberly but my name is Izzi and boy u better leave holly u are screwing things bettween my parents and i am serious u are really talking the piss out of me by doing it i love holly and tarro there my parents and thanks to u, u are making them nearly spilt so i beg of u leave her if not i will take things up a level. Dustin, I know Izzi has left you a really mean message. I'm so sorry she said that. I didn't know she had. I am very very sorry about that message. If I had known she was going to say that, I would have tried to stop her. You are my best friend. And I just wanted to say, thanks for looking after me when I was really down after that fight with Tarro the other day. It means a lot to me. Oh, and Tarro says he tried to stop Izzi from saying what she did, we're both very sorry that this has been said. Holly Talon (talk) 18:06, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Well Mum If he wasn't around then u could actualy get on he is a real frod and a bitch! so if he don't do something i will u watch if not that something worse than that! he really is Pissing me off i have had a stinker of a day and i will give this guy a piece of my mind wether it means giving him missary in all kinds of forms or kicking the shit out of this wanker. I HATE HIM FOR WHAT HE HAS DONE BETWEEN U TWO I HATE HIM!!!!!! Hey Dustin sorry about my sis Izzi She has had bad time with life in general please do forgive her she is having rough time with school with stuff but yeah sorry about her tantrume if there is one thing i know about girls they can be great looking etc but they are TOXIC! XD Thank you both for apologizing for her but, she has a good point. Just not the best way of saying it. I would like to talk to you lzzi. Not to yell at you or curse you out (like you did) i just want to talk. Thank you for speaking your mind. And the both of you thank you also. Everyone have a great day. DustinNightmare (talk) 19:03, May 9, 2014 (UTC)Dustin Nightmare Huh? Ok then..... Izzi Hydrodrift 22:24 Friday 9, may 2014. K. Sorry Lzzi i was not there this morning. I am on for a little now so if you want to talk now would be the time DustinNightmare (talk) 16:34, May 11, 2014 (UTC)Dustin Right